Le Masque
by Shindell
Summary: Je le déteste ... Je TE déteste ...


**Titre **: Le Masque

**Genre **: drama/romance/shonen-aï

**Rating **: K+

**Pairing **: Lavi/Kanda

**Résumé **: Je le déteste .... je te déteste ...

**Notes **: risques très légers de spoilers (un simple nom évoqué) - ceci est mon premier texte sur l'univers de DGM

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages de D. Gray Man appartiennent à leur auteur .

**********

Jamais … Voilà ce que c'était dit Lavi la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Yuu Kanda. Jamais il ne pourrait devenir ami avec lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans son contrat que de se faire des amis. En tant que futur Bookman, il ne pouvait pas se lier avec qui que ce soit. Il devait regarder, ne jamais prendre parti et consigner tout ce dont il était témoin. Et un jour, il disparaissait, changeait de nom et ce, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Chacun le savait. Chacun connaissait son rôle et chacun savait que du jour au lendemain il pouvait sortir de leur vie.

Le vieux panda l'avait déjà souvent prévenu. S'il s'attachait trop à ses'amis', ils partiraient. S'attacher signifait ne pas être objectif et bien que Lavi disait le contraire, il ne l'était pas.

Il ne l'était plus.

Il s'était attaché à Allen qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. Il aimait bien la petite Lenalee qui avait toujours une douce attention pour chacun d'entre eux et il s'était même attaché à cet espèce d'imbécile de kendoka qu'il adorait charrier en long, en large et en travers. Car bien qu'il se montrait froid et ténébreux, Yuu avait tendance à partir au quart de tour quand Lavi commençait à le taquiner. Et il aimait ça. L'exorciste au maillet aimait ça. Voir Kanda s'énerver et rager après lui, il adorait. Ça signifiait que le japonais n'était pas qu'un mur de glace, qu'il y avait bien quelque chose derrière tout cela. Et bien qu'il savait déjà pas mal de choses sur son ami, il y avait une part d'ombre qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer.

Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Kanda appelait un certain Alma la nuit.

Il voulait comprendre pourquoi l'angoisse que ressentait le kendoka la nuit le bouffait.

Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il ressentait un pinçement au cœur quand il entendait ce nom sortir de sa bouche. Ce nom …

« Hé, lapin débile, bouge ton cul d'là »

Un fronçement de sourcils, un clignement d'yeux et Lavi était de retour au présent. Observant Kanda, il était resté planté au milieu du couloir et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il gênait le passage. A quoi donc rêvassait-il ? Il y avait d'autres endroits pour rester planté debout comme un piquet au lieu de gêner les gens … Et c'était quoi cette lueur triste que le japonais avait cru déceler dans l'œil unique du rouquin ? Lueur qui disparut aussitôt pour être remplacée par un sourire faux, par une bonne humeur feinte, par un Lavi qui n'était pas Lavi.

« Ah ah .. Désolé Yuu, je rêvais … » s'excusa-t-il en se décalant.

« M'appelle pas Yuu, abruti d'rouquin. » grogna le kendoka en lui lançant un regard noir. Et le sourire de Lavi ne fut plus feint. Il fut bien réel. Oui, il y avait quelque chose sous cette coquille. Quelque chose qui attisait sa curiosité, qui lui donnait envie de se rapprocher encore et encore de lui.

Quelque chose qu'il voulait n'avoir que pour lui.

« Yuuuuuu, pourquoi t'es méchant avec moiiiiiiiii ? »

Yuu se massa les tempes, tentant de réfreiner son envie de sortir Mugen pour le scalper.

« Tu m'saoules. Pourquoi t'irais pas pourrir l'autre Pousse de Soja au lieu d'me gonfler ? »

« L'est occupé avec son bras. Encore un souci avec son Innocence. Il se repose. Je vais pas l'empêcher de reprendre des forces quand même ! »

Il n'était pas cruel à ce point. Et il préférait être auprès de Kanda, envers et contre tout.

Kanda….

Yuu ….

***********

« Ca suffit, Lavi. Tu outrepasses ton rôle en étant aussi proche de ces gens. Tu ne leur dois rien, tu n'as pas à prendre leur parti, tu n'as pas à devenir leur ami. »

Un long soupir échappa au jeune Bookman alors qu'il posait le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier.

« Grand-père, je passe mes journées et mes nuits avec ces gens. Je risque ma vie à leurs côtés, il fallait bien t'attendre que je tisse des liens avec eux. Ceci dit, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux quand nous partirons. J'ai l'habitude à présent d'être arraché des endroits dans lesquels je pourrais me sentir bien. »

Bookman Senior se planta devant lui, enfonçant son regard de panda dans l'œil unique du gamin.

« Ca suffit. Tu n'as pas à t'habituer. Nous avons une mission, tu l'as acceptée. Sois-en digne. Eloigne-toi d'eux. Je ne te ramasserais pas quand tu seras blessé par leur faute. »

Sur ce, il quitta la bibliothèque en claquant la porte. Lavi savait que son grand-père avait raison. Il songea même qu'il pourrait tous les abandonner sans regret. Tous sauf un. Tous sauf Yuu.

********

« Al…. Alma …. »

Lavi fronça les sourcils. Assis à même la pierre froide, appuyé contre le mur, il écoutait les plaintes de Kanda de l'autre côté de la porte. Chaque soir, il recommençait. Au milieu de la nuit, il quittait sa chambre, pieds nus, en pantalon de nuit et en fine tunique, et il rejoignait celle du kendoka, l'écoutant gémir, appeler cette personne. Il l'écoutait et ne faisait rien.

Mais ce soir-là, c'en fut trop. Ce soir-là, ce furent des sanglots qu'il perçut dans la voix de Yuu. Ce fut une détresse sans nom qu'il sentit et il ne put rester sans rien faire. Il se releva, poussa doucement la porte qu'il referma derrière lui et regarda le corps allongé sur le lit, balayé par un ray de lune. S'avançant prudemment, il vit sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, sa peau nue couverte d'une mince pellicule de sueur, et son visage déformé par la souffrance. Mais ce n'était pas tout cela qui chagrina Lavi. Ce furent les larmes qui coulaient des yeux clos.

« Alma…. »

Serrant les poings, réprimant sa colère et sa propre tristesse, Lavi prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha encore jusqu'à effleurer le lit. Tout doucement, il s'y assit et sa main vint effleurer avec douceur et hésitation la joue ruisselante de larmes de Kanda. Un gémissement répondit à sa première caresse et il s'enhardit, repoussant les longs cheveux noirs pour dégager son visage d'ange.

« Yuu … »

Un simple murmure pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Sa main vint se saisir de celle de son ami et il la pressa tendrement, voulant le rassurer par un contact, par sa présence et par sa douceur.

Pourquoi …

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi ses doigts se promenaient-ils sur le visage de Yuu, glissant dans ses longs cheveux, effleurant ses lèvres entrouvertes ?

Lavi réprima un long frisson alors qu'il détournait les yeux. Etait-il fou ? Que pensait-il faire ainsi ?

« Yuu …. Qu'as-tu fait de moi ? » gémit-il plaintivement alors qu'il sentait des larmes venir brûler sa rétine. Il détourna le regard, honteux et sentit sa main être pressée. Il releva brutalement la tête, laissant échapper des larmes qui roulèrent sur sa joue et il croisa les yeux onyx de Kanda qui s'était réveillé.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et il manqua tomber du lit en voulant s'éloigner, comme un gosse prit en train de voler un paquet de bonbons. Mais la poigne du japonais l'en empêcha et Lavi n'eut d'autre choix que de rester là, assis, à fixer Yuu de son œil unique, de son œil en larmes, de ses joues teintées du rouge de la honte.

« Yuu… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là » grogna-t-il. Il avait l'air en colère, pourtant, il ne lâchait pas la main de Lavi. Sa présence, sa chaleur, sa main l'avaient aidé à sortir de son rêve et pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours, il ne s'était pas réveillé en sueur, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Rien que pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant à cet imbécile de lapin débile. « Pourquoi tu chiales? »

Pris au dépourvu, Lavi tenta d'essuyer maladroitement ses larmes et détourna pudiquement les yeux. Son air rieur, son sourire de circonstance, sa fausse bonne humeur avaient été balayées. Là, il était lui. Il était réel. Il ne se cachait pas derrière ce masque que détestait Kanda.

« Je … euh … »

Il tenta de reprendre son masque insouciant et niais mais Yuu le réprimanda en serrant sa main sur la sienne, faisant grimacer le gamin.

« Arrête de jouer au con avec moi. Arrête avec ton faux sourire, je le déteste … tu m'entends ? Je le déteste ! »

Lavi écarquilla les yeux, surpris de cette diatribe et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, coupant net à son personnage qu'il remballa bien vite.

« Mais … Yuu … »

Yuu se redressa, tirant le bras de Lavi pour le rapprocher de lui. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du rouquin et il pouvait sentir son souffle précipité sur son visage.

« Je déteste ce sale gosse de Lavi. Je le déteste. Montre-toi !! » fit-il en attrapant Lavi par les épaules et en le secouant. « Montre-moi qui tu es ! »

Déboussolé, secoué, perdu, Lavi tenta de repousser Kanda mais la poigne était forte et il ne voulait pas se soustraire à lui. C'était la première fois que le kendoka se montrait si … sincère et vrai devant lui. Etait-ce une conséquence de ses cauchemars ?

« Je … je ne suis rien ni personne … » avoua-t-il difficilement en détachant son œil des yeux sombres. « Je ne suis plus personne depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais pas qui est mon vrai moi … »

Il détourna le visage alors qu'une larme coulait de son œil émeraude.

« Tu racontes des conneries crétin de lapin. Il est là le vrai Lavi. Je le tiens. Il est face à moi ! »

Kanda détacha ses mains des épaules de son cadet qui posa sur lui un regard perdu et pourtant plein d'espoir. D'espoir ? Le japonais cueillit le visage de l'adolescent pour qu'il ne baisse plus la tête face à lui.

« Il est là … il était là à tenir ma main le vrai Lavi. Je le déteste celui qui joue ! Je déteste ce masque ! C'est lui … c'est toi …. Toi qui reste devant ma porte chaque nuit pour que j'me sente moins seul, toi qui a enfin pris le courage de venir pour me sortir de ces horreurs …. »

« Tu …. »

Il savait ? Il l'avait senti alors ? Il savait qu'il venait le veiller chaque nuit ? Souffrant en même temps que lui ?

« Ne reste plus jamais devant cette porte. Laisse ton foutu masque dehors et sois toi, tu m'entends ? »

Lavi approuva d'un léger mouvement de tête, un peu choqué d'avoir pu être percé si aisément. Il leva une main timide et vint effleurer du bout des doigts la joue du kendoka. Il voulait le toucher. Il avait envie de le toucher.

« Je … est-ce que je …. »

Yuu grogna devant son hésitation et il détourna les yeux à peine une seconde.

« Arrêtes de poser des questions et sois toi bordel ! »

Déglutissant péniblement, Lavi se sentit rapproché de son aîné, appuyant sa main libre contre le torse nu et musculeux du japonais. Il devait savoir. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il finisse d'ouvrir les yeux totalement. Il s'avança encore et sentit les lèvres de Yuu venir cueillir les siennes. Et il sut. Là, contre Kanda, dans ses bras qui l'étreignaient avec besoin, il n'était plus Lavi le Bookman, il n'était plus Lavi l'exorciste, il était Lavi. Juste Lavi. Le Lavi de Kanda. Il lui appartenait, il l'avait toujours su.

Il l'avait toujours su ….


End file.
